frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MysteriousStory/Kraina Lodu - VII Rozdziałek
Pisałem ten rozdział przez cały lot, przez co jestem teraz kompletnie zmęczony, ale mam kilka dni wolnego to mogęsię wyspać i wrócić do formy XD Mam nadzieje iż spodoba się wam ten rozdział ponieważ naszykowałem dla was małą niespodziankę i także chciałbym wam wszystkim podziękować, za te wszystkie komentarze, które zmotywowały mnie do dalszego pisania dla was......więc jescze raz dziękuje :D Żar palącego się ogniska oświetlał twarz Hansa i siedzącej koło niego kobiety. Nie wiedział kim dokładnie jest owa nieznajoma, gdyż nie była skona za do rozmowy z nim. Po tym jak ją znalazł, nie zamienili ani jednego słowa, a do tego nie mógł jej wyciągnąć z tego pokoju, więc zostało mu tylko jedno wyjście, czyli rozpalić ognisko tam i poczekać na rozwój wypadków, co nie było zbyt bezpiecznym pomysłem przez zagrożenie pożarem ale też nie mógł jej tam zostawić. czuł iż jest odpowiedzialny za nią. Kobieta dopiero po chwili przysunęła się do ognia, ale ciągle powtarzała sobie coś pod nosem, coś o tym co zrobiła, lecz mówiła to tak cicho, że nie mógl się dowiedzieć o co dokładnie chodziło. Hans musiał przyznać, że była dość ładna. Miała krótkie ciemne włosy, które z połączeniem ze światłem księżyca wpadającego przez okno, sprawiały ze lśniły jak gwiazdy. Jej ubranie stanowiła jakaś podarta szara suknia, więc Hans podał jej swoją marynarkę, aby nie zmarzła. Choć na początku nie był chętna jej wziąć to zimno skłoniło ją do okrycia się nią. Postanowił jeszcze raz spróbować wyciągnąć z nieznajomej to co się stało '- To, jak masz na imię? - zapytał przerywając tym samym trwającą od dłuższego czasu cisze.' Kobieta po tych słowach jakby wybudziła się z zamyślenia i spojrzała pierwszy raz na niego. Jej oczy były pełne bólu i strachu, co wywołało w Hansu jeszcze większą ciekawość co się z nią stało i także współczucie '- C..co? - zapytała, tak jakby była w zupełnie innym miejscu w tym czasie' '- pytałem, jak masz na imię, bo przecież jakieś musisz mieć - Dodał, nie odrywając od niej spojrzenia' '- ja...ja mam - zamknęła oczy, usilnie starając sobie coś przypomnieć' '- Jak nie chcesz to nie musisz mówić - oznajmił, aby nie stresować jej, nie wiedział dlaczego była zamknięta w tym pokoju więc nie chciał tym bardziej wymagać czegoś od niej.' '- nie, nie...Merida, tak mam na imię - Odpowiedziała trochę poddenerwowana' '- Miło mi ciebie poznać Merido, ja jestem Hans - wstał i ukłonił się przed nią, co wywołało mały uśmieszek na twarzy kobiety - więc, co się stało? ' To pytanie zdjęło wesoły nastrój z Meridy. Widać było iż nie należy to do jakiś chwil które chciała by wspominać '- To wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko, ja nie chciałam - Merida schowała twarz w kolanach' '- Nikt cię za nic nie wini....- Kobieta uniosła głowę i spojrzała na Hansa, który puścił jej przelotny uśmiech dając znak aby kontynuowała' '- Mam siostrę, która jakimś cudem dowiedziała się, że ma do mnie przyjechać Królowa aby dowiedzieć się jak zginęli jej rodzice, a ze sama nie wiedziała jak to wzięła mnie podstępem abym jej to ujawniła, a potem ogłuszyła mnie i zajęła moje miejsce, tym samym zamykając mnie tutaj.' '- Ale jaka królowa i co twoja siostra jej zrobiła? - Hansa wciągnęła tak ta historia, ze nie zauważył nawet gdy przysunął się bliżej kobiety.' '- Królowa Arendelle....' '- Co?!...Elsa do ciebie przypłynęła? - To było dla niego zaskoczenie. Uważał Else za kogoś kto podejmuje odpowiedzialne decyzje - no może poza jednym wyjątkiem - pomyślał przywołując wydarzenia gdy pierwszy raz poznał Else i jej desperackiej ucieczce w góry - ale wciąż czy ktoś taki nie powinien podejmować rozsądnych decyzji - Walczył teraz z myślami w głowie, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na przyglądającj się mu z zainteresowaniem Meridzie' '- Szukała odpowiedzi i je dostała lecz nie ode mnie i teraz moja siostra zniknęła razem z Elsą, a ja nie wiem co zrobić aby ją powstrzymać - z oczu Meridy popłynęły łzy - to wszystko moja wina' '- Jaka twoja wina, przecież nie mogłaś wiedzieć, że twoja siostra będzie chciała zrobić coś takiego i na pewno jest coś co możesz z tym zrobić' '- Ale co?!....jeżeli zrobiła to o czym myślę to nie mam szans aby się jej przeciwstawić' '- Czekaj, a co mogła takiego zrobić? - zapytał, obawiając się najgorszego' Merida wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała na Hansa, z bólem w oczach '- Podejrzewam, iż mogła przybrać postać Elsy i przejąc jej moc' '- wow, wow...jak? - To było trochę już dla niego za dużo. To ze został wydziedziczony to było nic z tym co czuł teraz' '- Zamknęła Else w magicznym medalionie, przez co jak długo ma go na szyi to może przybierać jej postać, a także używać jej mocy.' '- Czyli wystarczy zdjąć jej to z szyi i uwolnić Else, tak? ' '- To nie takie proste, im dłużej go nosi tym jest silniejsza i ma większą moc, bo zabiera to od Elsy. Dlatego trzeba najpierw ją pokonać, bo jeżeli zdejmiemy go od tak to możemy zabić Else, więc musimy ją pokonać, a to jest niemożliwe dla normalnego człowieka' Kobieta znowu schowała głowę w kolanach, wydając z siebie ciche łkanie, a Hans siedział kompletnie osłupiały. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że to co powiedziała mu Merida tak na niego wpłynie, że będzie mu aż zal arendelle. '- No to chyba pozostaje nam siedzenie i patrzenie jak arendelle obraca się w pierzynę, szkoda że nie ma kogoś kto miał by tyle sił aby przeciwstawić się jej - rzucił od niechcenia Hans' '- czekaj... - Merida podniosłą głowę, znad kolan -...powtórz to co powiedziałeś' '- Pozostaje nam siedzenie? ' '- Nie to, później' '- Arendelle? - Hans zmarszczył brwi' '- jeszcze później - Merida aż wstała z miejsca' '- kogoś kto może się jej przeciwstawić?' '- Bingo! - wystrzeliła kobieta i zaczęła chodzić po całym pokoju - i znam akurat osobę która może nam pomóc - Jej głos brzmiał teraz jak głos dziecka które dostaje zabawkę o której zawsze marzyło' '- Ale kto? - zapytał wciąż będący w transie Hans' '- Zobaczysz, a tera chodź nie mamy czasu do stracenia - Merida złapała go za rękę i ruszyli pośpiesznie w stronę wyjścia z chatki' Opuskid (dyskusja) 07:35, maj 6, 2014 (UTC) '- Już prawie..- Wykrzyczał, starający się wyważyć kraty Kristoff' '- to nie ma sensu - oznajmiła Anna, siedząc przy ścianie i przecierając łzy' '- Dam radę, uwolnię nas stąd - Nie poddawał się, chociaż był bardzo zmęczony, to wiedział iż nie może siedzieć teraz bezczynnie ' '- Cicho, ktoś idzie - oznajmiła Anna, słysząc kroki na korytarzu. Kristoff posłuchał jej i szybko usiadł na podłodze.' Stanęła przed nimi Elsa, uśmiechając się szyderco '- Widzę, że ktoś tu planuje ucieczkę - królowa puściła oko Kristoffowi' Anna wstała i podeszłą do krat, cała czerwona ze złości '- słuchaj ty lafiryndo, masz nas wypuścić albo...' '- albo co?...zabijesz mnie swoją głupotą? miałaś swoją szanse, którą zmarnowałaś. - Na kratach celi Anny zaczął powstawać lód, który zmusił ją aby się od nich odsunąć - Czyli ustaliliśmy to, a co do wypuszczenia was, to mogę to zrobić ale...- Elsa podeszła do celi Kristoffa -....tylko ciebie, złotko' Kristoff stanął zamurowany '- dlaczego tylko mnie? - zapytał po chwili milczenia' '- Bo potrzebuje króla, a ci wszyscy kandydaci są beznadziejni, sami pozerzy, za to ty jesteś idealny, tylko wystarczy dać znak, a wypuszcze cię' '- On nigdzie z tobą nie pójdzie! - wykrzyczała do niej Anna' '- Nie przeszkadzaj! - odkrzyknęła jej Elsa i ponownie skierowała wzrok na Kristoffa - no to jak?' '- kocham Anne i nie mam zamiaru zostawiać jej nigdy dla nikogo - odpowiedział z pewnością swojego wyboru w głosie' Anna tylko uśmiechnęła się pod nosem słysząc te słowa od niego '- A więc tak....- królowa spojrzała na oboje z nich z gniewną miną - więc zginiecie tutaj' Elsa odwróciła się i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia szepcąc coś pod nosem '- Kristoff, to było naprawdę piękne to co powiedziałeś - oznajmiła Anna gdy tamta się oddaliła' '- Nie zostawiłbym cie nigdy - odpowiedział kładąc się na ziemi' '- wiem' Opuskid (dyskusja) 07:35, maj 6, 2014 (UTC) Biegł jak najszybciej mógł, za kobietą którą dopiero poznał ale ona była jedyną nadzieją dla Arendelle i musiał przyznać, że trochę mu się zaczynała podobać. '- Daleko jeszcze? - wydusił z siebie, doganiając ją' '- Już prawie jesteśmy, miejmy nadzieje, że tam będzie, bo inaczej wszystko stracone - odpowiedziała, przyśpieszając kroku. ' Jednego Hans w tej chwili był pewny, albowiem, że albo ona była tak szybka albo to on miał kiepską kondycje. '- Już nie mogę - Has zaczął powoli zwalniać, czują w nogach zmęczenie - możemy odpocząć?' '- Ale już jesteśmy...- Merida podeszła do krzaków i weszła za nie' '- czekaj - wykrzyknął za nią i podszedł tam gdzie ona przed chwilą stała, robiąc to samo.' Jego oczom ukazał się niewielki domek, większy od tego w którym ją znalazł ale nie sprawiał także wrażenia jakiejś pokaźnej budowli '- No chodź..- zawołała go stojąca przy drzwiach kobieta, hans posłuchał jej i podszedł do niej' '- myślisz, że nam pomorze? - zapytał jej zanim ta zapukała' '- Nie wiem ale nie zaszkodzi spróbować - uśmiechnęła się do niego i zapukała do drzwi' '- czy mówił ci ktoś że za optymistycznie podchodzisz do życia? - zapytał marszcząc brwi' '- Jesteś pierwszy - zaśmiała się i zapukała raz jeszcze tym razem mocniej' Za drzwi doszły dźwięki zbiegania ze schodów, a po chwili drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując niewiele młodszego od Hansa mężczyznę o białych jak śnieg włosach i uśmiechającego się szczerze do nich '-Kogo tutaj przywiało, czy to nie moja mała kuzynka Merida? - powiedział nie przestając się uśmiechać' '- Jack! - Merida rzuciła się na niego i oboje skończyli w uścisku - tęskniłam za tobą!' '- Ja też, ale...- Mężczyzna puścił ją i spojrzał się na stojącego koło niej Hansa' '- A bym zapomniała...Jack to Hans, Hans to jest Jack ' Hans podał jemu rękę, co wywołało zdziwienie na twarzy Jacka, a po chwili zastąpił go śmiech '- Przyjaciel mojej kuzyneczki jest moim przyjacielem - oznajmił i uścisnął Hansa, co wywołało uśmieszek na twarzy Meridy' '- Dobra koniec tych czułości, mamy poważniejsze sprawy teraz na głowie - Dodała, a Jack puścił wciąż osłupiałego Hansa i zwrócił spojrzenie na Meride' '- Bierzecie ślub? - zapytał patrząc najpierw na nią to na Hansa' '- Nie, bez przesady! ,to naprawdę ważne i potrzebujemy twojej pomocy' '- Jak tak, top zapraszam - Mężczyzna odsunął się pozwalając wejść gościom do środka - chcecie coś do picia? - zapytał zamykając za nimi drzwi i robiąc miejsce aby mogli usiąść' '- Nie, dziękujemy, lepiej usiądź - odpowiedziała spokojnym tonem' '- Jack zajął jedno z miejsc w salonie naprzeciw Hansa i Meridy' '- To mówcie w czym problem? ' '- Chodzi o Sabine, ona....oszukała mnie i zamknęła w jednym z pokoi - spojrzała na Hansa - gdyby nie on mnie nie znalazł to bym nigdy się stamtąd się nie wydostała' '- To świetnie ale ciągle nie powiedziałaś mnie czemu cię zamknęła? - dopytywał dalej ' '- dowiedziała się, że ma do mnie przyjechać Królowa Arendelle i zaplanowała aby podać się za mnie, a później przybrać jwygląd królowej i przejąć władze' '- Wciąż nie widzę tutaj problemu z jakim nie poradziłaś byś sobie sama, przecież znasz się na tych wszystkich czarnych magiach, czy jak to leciało - odpowiedział kładąc nogę na nogę' '- Bo widzisz ta królowa, ma także moc jak ty i Sabina ma teraz jej moc i tylko ty możesz ją pokonać- odpowiedziała na jednym tchu ' '- Czekaj, mówiłaś mi, że nie ma drugiej osoby takiej jak ja - Jack się trochę uniósł - czyli mnie okłamałaś?' '- Nie, po prostu nie chciałam abyś się denerwował ' '- Dlaczego miałbym się denerwować?.....wiesz, muszę zostać sam - oznajmił i poszedł do jednego z pokoi' '- To co teraz? - Zapytał Hans podchodząc do siedzącej na krześle Meridy' '- Pozostaje nam tylko czekać - odpowiedziała układając swoje ciemne włosy' '- muszę coś wiedzieć...- Hans przykucnął koło niej, zwracając na siebie jej wzrok -....czy ten chłopak ma takie same moce jak Elsa?' Merida spojrzała mu się prosto w oczy - Tak i tylko on może ją uratować ale nie wiem czy po tym jak go okłamałam to będzie chciał nam pomóc '- To żadne kłamstewko, raczej chciałaś dla niego dobrze...' '- To nie wszystko...Elsa i Jack zostali obdarzeni mocą ponieważ oboje poświęcili swoje życie aby ratować swoich bliskich ale Elsa została znaleziona jako małą dziewczynka przez królową i króla Arendelle i przygarnięta, ale pokochali ją tak bardzo, że zaczeli wmawiać wszystkim że jest ich córką, a moja matka przygarnęła Jacka i jestem dla niego jak kuzynka. Do tego skłamałam mojej siostrze i powiedziałam jej że Elsa jest przeklęta, a tak naprawdę jest obdarzona wspaniałą mocą o czym nawet nie ma pojęcia' '- Czyli oni to rodzeństwo? - zapytał słuchając jej przez ten cały czas z niezmierną uwagą' '- Nie - zaśmiała się - mają tyle samo lat ale nie są spokrewnieni' '- Ale i tak musisz powiedzieć mu całą prawdę, wiesz o tym? - spojrzał na nią ze współczuciem' '- tak, tak wiem i....jesteś pierwszą osobą której to powiedziałam ' '- Dziękuje - Hans odpowiedział uśmiechem i oboje skończyli w uścisku' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach